A Place To Call Home (On Hold Until Further Notice)
by Chairman Meow101
Summary: After being kicked out of his foster home without any money , accommodation, or clue where to go next. Eighteen year old, Magnus Bane is determined to keep himself alive , even if that means going to drastic measures. **Warning: Contains swearing and mature references**
1. Prologue

Prolouge

"Get the fuck out of here!" Jared, my ex foster father snarled as he shoved me out of the front door "You're eighteen now which means my job is over".

"But I don't have anywhere to stay" I cried, nerviously looking back at the front door steps that were not far from where I was standing "Or money for food".

"Not my problem now, fag" Jared grunted "You can stave for all I care, just as long as you're not anywhere there me". He gave me a another hard shove, sending me falling down the front steps. I yelped in pain as I felt my head connect with the cold, hard concerete path. Seconds later, I felt something hit my back and I heard a heavy bang behind me as the front door was slammed shut. I slowly stood up and looked around, my head throbing painfully. Seeing my bag at my feet, I picked it up and put it on. With one last look at the closed front door, I sighed and started walking towards the fence gate.

"Oh, what am I going to do now?" I mumbled to myself as I pushed the rusted metal gate open "I've got no money, nowhere to stay, and no clue where to go". I looked down the long street, hoping for some idea of what to do, to suddenly appear. "First things first" I told myself "I gotta get the hell out of this shit hole".

Authors Note:

So this is a new fanfiction I'm writing. Please give it a read and tell me what you think! :)

All comments are welcome :3

~Nikki


	2. Raven, The Kind Woman

**Raven, The Kind Woman, Chapter One**

 **My stomach grumbled as I walked down the busy city streets, my arms wrapped around myself to try keep in the little warmth that my worn jacket provided.**

" **Filthy street rat" Someone snickered as the walked past me "He's probably going to end**

 **up somebody's whore one day". I sighed and ducked my head, my long black hair covering**

 **my eyes.**

" **Get of the streets, you scum" Someone else yelled, pushing past me roughly into the**

 **brick wall beside me. I let out a grunt of surprise and took a deep breath to calm myself**

 **down.**

" **Ignore them, Magnus" I muttered to myself "They're just jealous that they're not as magnificent as you are" With those words echoing in my head, I carried on walking down**

 **the smooth concrete pathway. A couple streets down, I noticed a sigh reading stuck to the**

 **glass of a nice looking cafe:**

 _ **Vacant:**_

 _ **Reliable cleaner urgently needed, no work experience needed.**_

 _ **Please inquire within if interested.**_

 _ **Raven Dawnscar, Manager**_

 **I stood there for a second, considering applying,when a kind looking woman noticed me standing there. The woman started walking towards me, a concerned look on her face. I**

 **got ready to run, just in case she was coming to tell me to leave; it had happened to me**

 **before.**

" **Hey, young man" She said gently as she walked out the Cafe doors, over to where I was standing. Before she could say anymore, I interrupted her.**

" **Don't worrying, I'm leaving" I told her, my words rushed and my voice tense. Before I**

 **could walk off, I felt her grab my arm.**

" **Why would I ask you to leave?" The woman asked, the concern in her eyes deepening**

" **I just wanted to see if you were okay, you look quite upset" I looked at her warily, unsure**

 **if she was being sincere or not.**

" **I'm uh, I'm fine" I stuttered, my breathing quickening.**

" **Really?" She asked, the tone of her voice making it clear that she didn't believe me "You**

 **look quite underfed, when was the last time you had a decent meal?" I shrugged and**

 **looked down at the ground.**

" **I don't know" I mumbled "I don't like eating too much".**

" **That's not good for you, Honey" The woman sighed "Why don't you come have come in-**

 **side and have something to eat?" I shook my head.**

" **I don't have any money to pay for it" I told her and she frowned. There was silence for a**

 **few seconds before she broke the silence and spoke again.**

" **Don't worry about paying" She replied "I'll deal that. But you really need to eat something, you're way too skinny to be healthy" I looked up at her in shock.**

" **Bu-but why?" I asked, my voice shaking "Why would you do that? Why would you pay for me?" She looked at me with a sad smile.**

" **Because it's the right thing to do" She told me "Now, what's your name, young man? I'm**

 **Raven Dawnscar, I'm the owner of the cafe".**

" **It's Magnus" I told her quietly "Magnus Bane" The woman, Raven, smiled at me.**

" **That's a very unique name, your parents must be very creative people" Raven said, still**

 **smiling.**

" **My mum named me, I don't know my dad" I informed her, a frown forming on my face**

 **as memories of my deceased mother filled my mind.**

" **Oh, I'm so sorry" Raven replied, the smile falling from her face "That must be tough" I shrugged my shoulders.**

" **Eh, not really" I admitted "I've never known him so I'm used to it. Plus, my mother said**

 **he was a bad man so I'm better off not knowing him".**

" **Well I'm sure your mother is just protecting you" Raven answered "Do you know where**

 **your mother is now? Maybe I can take you back to her after you've eaten".**

" **No point" I told her "She's gone, long gone. She died when I was little" Raven looked**

 **shocked.**

" **Oh my, I-I didn't realize" She stammered "I'm so sorry for bringing it up, I know that**

 **couldn't have been easy".**

" **It wasn't" I replied, sighing "But it was long ago, and she isn't coming back so there's no**

 **point on making myself miserable over it".**

" **Well you're very brave, Magnus" Raven said gently "It's never easy to go through some-**

 **thing like that and still stand tall. If I was your mother, I would be so proud of you". I**

 **looked up at her and she smiled.**

" **Really?" I asked and Raven nodded, still smiling "No one has ever said that to me**

 **before".**

" **Well, they're just blind" Raven replied "Now, why don't we get you something to eat?" I**

 **nodded, a small grin growing on my lips. Raven matched my grin and we walked into cafe.**

 **\- Authors Note:**

 **Thank you for all the support so far, it means a lot to me :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Chapter two will be uploaded as soon as it's written.  
**


	3. Safe At Last

**Chapter Two: Safe At Last**

" **You have a really nice place here" I smiled as I sipped at my hot chocolate "And the music isn't half bad either, you need some Adam Lambert though".**

" **Noted" Raven laughed "I'm guessing Adam Lambert is one of your favourite singers" I nodded excitedly.**

" **How could I not be?!" I exclaimed "He's so fabulous and his voice is heathen!" Raven**

 **shook her head at me in amusment and took a sip of her tea.**

" **I must check him out then" Raven smiled as she placed her cup back down on the table**

" **After all, how could I resist someone who's fabulous?" She jokily winked at me and I let out a little giggle.**

" **Thank you for everything, Raven" I smiled "Really, it means a lot to me".**

" **No need to thank me" Raven replied "Now, I must get back to work I'm afraid. Should I drop you off home?" I shook my head quickly.**

" **You've done enough for me today" I told her, trying to keep the obvious nervousness out of my tone "I won't burden you any longer" Raven's smile fell into a frown of confusion and concern.**

" **You do have a home, don't you?" She asked and I looked away from Ravens kind and worried eyes "Or at least some kind of shelter to go back to?" I sighed and ducked my head "Magnus, answer me".**

" **No I don't" I mumbled quietly "I lost my so called 'home' a few weeks ago". There was silence and I looked up to see Raven looking at me, a sad look on her face.**

" **What happened?" She asked, equally as quiet as I'd spoken before "Is that why you were upset before when I last saw you?" I shrugged in response.**

" **I guess" I replied "I was kicked out of my foster home. Jared, my ex-foster carer, only put up with me because of the money I brought in. When I turned eighteen and he stopped receiving payment for me, he no longer had any reason to put up with me and he kicked me out".**

" **What a heartless monster!" Raven exclaimed angrily and I looked at her in shock "That's no way to treat anyone. If he wasn't really happy looking after you, he should told your social working so you could go somewhere else".**

" **Like I said, he just wanted the money he got for looking after me" I shrugged "He said I couldn't complain, and that I was lucky I had a home at all".**

" **Are you serious?" Raven asked, wide eyed and I nodded "How could he even say that?!".**

" **He said that since I'm bisexual and I'm a sinner, that I'm worth nothing, and that no one would want me" I told her.**

" **Wow, that's just" Raven paused and took a deep breath "No matter, you don't have to deal with him now thankfully".**

" **Yeah" I replied "I'd rather than be homeless than live with Jared".**

" **Tell you what, I have a spare room at my house. Why don't you come say with me for a little while?" Raven suggested.**

" **Are you serious?" I exclaimed and Raven nodded "But you only just met me! I could be a murderer or something!".**

" **I know I don't know you very well, Magnus" Raven smiled "But I couldn't live with myself I just let you leave without somewhere safe to sleep".**

" **What about rent, food and power?" I asked "I have no money to give you" Raven shrugged.**

" **That's okay" She told me "You can maybe just help me out around the house while you get back on your feet. Or you can always work for me, I have a postion as a cleaner going if you're interetsed".**

" **Really?" I mangaged to choke out "You'd really do all that for me?" Raven nodded.**

" **Of course, you seem like a good kid, Magnus" Raven told me, a smile on her face "So what do you think? Would you be interetsed in the job and accomadtion?" I nodded excitberly and I felt a huge grin grow on my face.**

" **Yes,yes,yes!" I cried happily, jumping up and down in my seat "Thank you so much, Raven! I so owe you!" Raven laughed but grinned.**

" **Good, I'm glad" Raven smiled "Shall we go home so you can get seatled in? I nodded excitberly and bent down in my chair to pick up my bag that I'd dropped on the floor beside me, before I remebered something.**

" **Wait, what about the work you had to do?" Raven looked confused for a second before she realized what I was talking about.**

" **Oh, that" She nodded "Don't worry, I can do that all at home on my computer"**

" **Okay, cool" I smiled "Let's go!" Raven shook her head at me in amusement before getting up from her chair.**

" **I just have to quickly something from my office, okay?" Raven told me and I nodded and she walked off. A few seconds later, she came back with a bag over her shoulder and a file fill of papers in arms " Okay, let's go" I grinned and followed her out of the cafe.**

" **Whoa, this is your house?" I asked, ten minutes later, as we walked up to blue painted house with bright coloured flowers across the front, and Raven nodded "It's so pretty!".**

" **Thanks" Raven smiled "I put a lot of effort into keeping this place in a good shape, even if it takes what seems like forever".**

" **Well you got me here to help you now" I grinned and she nodded, still smiling.**

" **Yes, that'll be a huge help" Raven smiled as we walked up to the front door "I warn you though, it can be a lot of work" By this time, she was sliding her key into the front door lock.**

" **That's fine" I told her "I'm used to cleaning, I used to clean for Jared all the time" Raven frowned slightly at the sound of my ex-foster carers name.**

" **Yes well" She trailed off for a second before clearing her throat "Anyway, this is my house. Please come in a make yourself at home".**

" **Whoa" I gasped "This is amazing!" I felt my eyes widen as I took the sight in. The curtains were a dark blue with golden swirls running down in thin lines, and photograpghs of wolves covered the walls. Both the carpet and the wallpaper was a light cream colour and she had two black leather couches, both covered in different coloured pillows and a fluffy blanket each. Two tall oak wood bookcases lined one of the walls, their shelves overflowing with numerous books of different sizes and colours.**

" **Thank you" Raven replied "I try make it as homely as I can" She placed the overflowing file and her bag onto on of the couches "Would you like to see your room?" I nodded and she gestured at me to follow her and walked through a slighly cracked arch way. I followed her through the small, but homely kitchen, into a a long hall.**

" **Wow, you must really love wolves" I smirked as I saw more wolf photograpghs lining the hall walls, and Raven nodded.**

" **I just love how fluffy and adorbale they look" Raven admitted, letting out a small giggle "Anyway, here's your room" She pushed open a door to her left and stepped aside so that I could enter.**

" **Are you serious?" I grinned as I looked around the room. There was a double bed, made of oak wood, standing in the middle of the room. There was a deep purple durvet on the bed with midnight blue sheets and pillows. There was two beside tables with a cream coloured lamp on each. A oak dresser stood by a sliding closet door, a vase with colourful fake flax flowers inside, sat on top of the dresser.**

" **I hope it's okay" Raven said, letting out a yawn "I'll have to clean out the closet 'cause it still has some of my stuff in it, but I'll do that when I next have a chance".**

" **Are you kidding me?!" I exclaimed "This is the best room I've ever had!" Raven smiled.**

" **I'm glad you like it" Raven laughed "I'll leave you to seatle in and find your way around the house. If you need me, I'll be in my office".**

" **Okay" I nodded, a huge smile on my face as I looked around my room again "Thank you so much for everything you've done for me".**

" **It's no problem, Magnus" Raven smiled "It's a pleasure to have you here" I grinned at her and she grinned back at me, before she turned and walked out of my room. I walked over to the bed and jumped onto it, letting out a laugh of joy as I bounced up a bit in the air. A large grin, still covering my face, I placed my bag on my bed and started unpacking the little stuff that I had. I placed my clothes, still neatly folded, into the the dresser drawers. I put my make up on top of the dresser, and placed the worn and dirty cream coloured bear onto my lastly, I slid my worn diary, under one of my pillows. With everything unpacked, I tucked my bag underneath my bed, and than lay onto top of it, cuddling my teady bear. The bear was my most treasured item that I owned as it was the only thing I had to remind me of my mother. It had been a birthday present from my childhood. I liked to believe that if I spoke to the bear, my mum would hear it. It was also the reason I wrote in my dairy.**

" **Everything is finally getting better, mum" I whispered, holding the bear closer to his chest "We're gonna be okay".**


	4. Meeting Alec Lightwood

**Chapter Three: Meeting Alec Lightwood**

 **" _Dear Dairy_**

 _ **Today was my first day as a cleaner at Raven's cafe. It went really well**_

 _ **And I meet some really interesting people. Living with Raven has been**_

 _ **amazing so far. My bed is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in**_

 _ **and Raven's cooking is so delicious! She can make even the most basic**_

 _ **meals absolutely mouth watering. She even lets me go back for seconds! If I**_

 _ **asked Jared for seconds, I'd get yelled at, or slapped (Most of the time,both of**_

 _ **them).The only problem is that she's always trying to wash my bear, and she won't understand why I can't let her. The last time I let someone wash it, I nearly didn't get it back! I just hope she isn't too mad at me...**_

 _ **Anyway,Raven just called me for dinner so I gotta go. I'll write more tomorrow".**_

 **I closed my dairy and slid it under my pillow again, before getting off my bed and walking out to the kitchen.**

 **"There you are" Raven smiled as she saw me enter "I was starting to think that you hadn't heard me".**

 **"Yeah,sorry" I apologized "I was writing in my dairy" Raven nodded and placed a plate full of chicken, mashed potato, and minted peas,in front of me.**

 **"That's fine, Magnus" Raven replied "And I'm sorry I upset you by trying to was your bear, I was just trying to help, that's all".**

 **"That's fine, I just don't like others touching him. He's my most treasured thing I have so I'm a bit paranoid about losing him". I told her and Raven nodded in understanding "Thank you for making dinner. How about I make dinner tomorrow? It isn't fair for you to do it all the time",**

 **"I don't mind" Raven shrugged "But if you want to make dinner, I won't stop you. This is your home now anyway so I'm not going to tell you what to do".**

 **"Sweet"I smiled "How does wraps sound?" Raven smiled in approval.**

 **"I love wraps!" Raven told me "You'll have to grate a lot of cheese though, I'm kind of addicted to cheese right now".**

 **Yeah,that's fine" I laughed and Raven mock glared at my laughter but she let out a little laugh herself. We settled into a comfortable silence we started eating our meal. When we finished, we picked up our dishes and walked to the kitchen to wash them.**

 **"Wash or dry?" She asked me, holding up a scrubbing brush and a dishcloth. I grabbed the scrubbing brush and started washing the dishes,which I handed to Raven to dry. Within a few minutes, all dishes were washed, dried, and put away in their place.**

 **"Now that's done, I might go for a walk" I told Raven and she nodded.**

 **"Okay,just make sure you're safe and watch where you're going" Raven smiled and I nodded. I put my boots on and stepped outside into the slowly fading sun. I started walking, looking around at the giggling kids that ran down the street, and blossoming flower bushes that lined the pathway. After walking for a little while, I felt myself get pushed to the hard concrete.**

 **"Oh my god" The person above gasped in shock "I'm so sorry are you okay?".**

 **"I'm fine, now please get off me" I replied, my voice muffled by the path. The person quickly got to their feet and offered their hand tome , to help me get up.**

 **"Yeah,um, sorry about that" The person mumbled, clearly embarrassed "I guess I wasn't looking where I was going".**

 **"Eh,that's fine" I shrugged as I stood up and dusted the stones off my jeans "Mistakes happen" Once my jeans were clean, I look up to see who it was that I'd bumped into. I was meet by the most beautiful blue eyes I'd ever seen, a curiously and nervousness lingering in his eyes. He wore ripped jeans with a faded grey jumper that looked like it'd once been black.**

 **"Ummm,hello" The man said, waving a hand in front of my face "You're kind a staring at me".**

 **"What?Oh yeah, sorry about that" I laughed awkwardly "I'm Magnus by the way".**

 **"Nice to meet you" The man nodded, a smile on his face "I'm Alec, Alec Lightwood".**

 **"Pleasure to meet you" I replied, smiling back at him "Well, it's been nice talking to you but I think I should get back home before it gets dark".**

 **"Yeah,that'd be a good idea" The man, Alec nodded "I better get home to, otherwise I'll be getting an angry text from my mother any minute". We said our goodbyes and parted ways.**

 **"Good walk?" Raven asked as I walked through the door and slid my boots off.**

 **"Yep,it's beautiful out there at night" I told her "And I meet this really nice guy, he said his name is Alec Lightwood".**

 **"Alec Lightwood?" Raven asked, eyebrows raised at me and I nodded, giving her a look of confusion "He comes from the richest family around here".**

 **"Seriously?"I asked "I would never have guess that by the clothes that he were so torn and faded".**

 **"He's the black sheep of his family, or so I heard" Raven informed me"His father, Robert Lightwood, wants Alec to become a lawyer and carry on the family business. Alec however, has shown no interest following in his fathers footsteps. He'd rather read or write, he likes to keep to himself. Unlike his siblings. Both his sister,Isabelle, and his adoptive brother, Jace, loves being in the spotlight".**

 **"Hmm,poor Alec" I sighed "Most people suck so I completely get why he likes to keep to himself" Raven rolled her eyes at me.**

 **"You're so dramatic" Raven sighed "Anyway, I'm gonna head to bed. I have to work tomorrow" I nodded and she headed off to her bedroom. I turned off all the kitchen and lounge lights, and headed to my own room. After changing into my pajamas, I cuddled up in bed to read until the night away.**

 **Authors Note:**

 **So I'm not completely happy with this chapter, but I wanted to update so I hope it's okay.**


	5. Settling In

**Chapter Four: Settling In**

" **Whoa, this place is huge" I thought to myself in amazement as I looked around the huge shopping mall. I'd been saving up my pay from the cafe so that I could get some new clothes and a new diary as the one I had now was old and battered. I spotted a mall map and started walking over to it. I was stopped midway when the sound of an angry voice caught my attention.**

" **Give that back, you idiots" A girl with long brown hair snapped as she glared at three guys in football jackets.**

" **Why?" One of them sneered as he held up a book in the air "So you can continue being a nerd?" The boys laughed and the girl growed in frustration. I shook my head and stalked over to them.**

" **Hey, morons" I said angrily "Why don't you give her back her book?" The boys looked at me and smirked.**

" **And what are you gonna do about it, glitter pixie?" One of the boys asked, his eyebrows raised.**

" **How about this?" I replied, bringing my knee up to kick the front guy in the groin. He fell to the ground a second later, crying out in pain "Now are you going to give the lady her book back?" The other two guys looked me nervously before throwing the book into the girls hands and running off. The guy I'd kicked got up and followed them a second later.**

" **Wow, thanks for that" The girl smiled as she tucked her book under her arm "I'm Tessa Grey but my friends call me Tess".**

" **Pleasure to meet you, Tess" I smiled back at her "I'm Magnus Bane".**

" **I haven't seen you around before" Tess commented "Are you new to the area?" I nodded.**

" **Yeah, I moved here just a few weeks ago" I told her.**

" **Cool" She smiled "If you need help with anything, I'd love to help you" I glanced back at the mall map for second.**

" **Actually there is something you can help me with" I told her "Would you know where the bookstore is around her?" Tess nodded.**

" **Yeah, of course!" She replied, smiling wider "I was going there myself to meet a friend of mine, you can join us if you like".**

" **Thank you but I don't want to interup you and your friend" I replied and she shrugged.**

" **Eh, don't worry about it" She told me "I don't mind and Cartina loves meeting new people so she'll be cool with it as well".**

" **Are you sure?" I asked and Tess nodded "Well alright then, sounds like fun" Tess grinned.**

" **Sweet" Tess said happily "Let's go then, Cat will be wondering where I am" I nodded and we started walking "Oh there she is". Tess pointed out a girl with long blue hair, who was coming towards us.**

" **There you are, Tess!" The girl exclaimed as she reached us "I've been waiting for ages!".**

" **Sorry, Cat" Tess apologized "Those idiots from school took my book and Magnus helped me out. Oh yeah, this is Magnus by the way" I waved and Cat waved back.**

" **Nice to meet you, Magnus" Cat smiled "My name's Caterina but please call me Cat".**

" **Ok, Cat" I smiled back "Pleasure to meet you, I hope I'm not intruding on anything".**

" **It's no problem, Magnus" Cat smiled "Is it fine if I call you 'Mags'?" I nodded "Cool, thanks".**

" **Would you guys know where the diarys or journals are?" I asked and Tess pointed to the back of the store.**

" **There's all the stationary on the back wall" Tess told me and I thanked her, already walking towards the back of the store. I found what I wanted and then walked over to where Tess and Cat was looking at the fiction novels.**

" **I shoud save my money but this is the last one in the series" Cat thought out loud as she looked wishfully at the book she was holding.**

" **You know you're going to get it so you may as well stop fooling yourself" Tess replied, shaking her head at her friend.**

" **Are you two always like this?" I asked, shaking my head at the two in amusement.**

" **No, maybe" Cat pouted and Tess laughed "Okay, yes" I smirked and Tess started laughing even harder, Cat joined in a second later.**

" **You guys are weird" I told them, shaking my head at them "But you two are awesome".**

" **Why thank you" Cat smiled "You're pretty awesome yourself" I grinned.**

 **'Why don't you join us for lunch? We were going to head to the Sushi bar" Tess asked.**

" **Yeah" Cat smiled "You have to join us!" I smiled and nodded my agreement "Yay, can we go now? I'm really hungry" Tess nodded.**

" **Just let me pay for this diary and we can go" I told them and they both nodded. A few minutes later we were sitting in the food court, plates of sushi in front of us.**

" **I gotta go" Tessa sighed, a few hours later, as we walked out the front of the mall "My brother will be here to pick me up any second".**

" **Yeah, my mum is waiting over there so I gotta go as well" Cat replied "Nice to meet you, Magnus. I'll see you at school, Tess" She waved goodbye and walked off towards the parking lot.**

" **Thank you for leting me join you today" I smiled, turning to Tess "I had fun".**

" **Likewise" Tess said smiling back at me "We should totally hang out again sometime! Do you have a cell phone?" I shook my head.**

" **Not yet I'm afraid" I told her "I came from foster care so I still need to save up for a phone".**

" **Oh, that's terrible" Tess replied, shock clear on her face "I'm so sorry, I didn't realize".**

" **Eh, don't worry about it" I shrugged.**

" **Tell you what" Tess commented "How about we exchange address' and then we could visit each other sometime?" I nodded and Tess grinned "Sweet, here's mine" She took a pen out of her pocket and wrote an address on my hand, before giving me the pen.**

" **Here's mine" I smiled, writing my address on her hand. I gave her back her pen and we hugged goodbye. A second later, I felt myself being thrown to the ground.**

" **What the fuck do you think you're doing, jackass?!" A man yelled angrily as he stood over me. Before I could reply, Tess interupted.**

" **Nate, get off him!" Tess shrieked as she pulled the man away "He's a friend that Cat and I meet today, we were just exchanging address' so that we can keep in touch".**

" **Oh" The man, Nate, replied awkwardly "Sorry about that dude, I was just trying to watch out for my sister" He held a hand out for me, which I warily accepted.**

" **Magnus, if you didn't already guess. This idiot is my brother, Nate" Tess told me "Nate, this is Magnus".**

" **Umm, hi" I replied "It's uh, nice to meet you" Tess gave me a look of sympathy and mild amusement.**

" **I am really sorry about tackling you, Magnus" Nate said, glancing at his sister "How about I give you a ride home to make it up to you?".**

" **I wouldn't turn down a ride" I replied, Nate sent a grateful smile my way and gestured for me and Tess to follow him to his car. Twenty minues later, Nate was driving into my driveway .**

" **Thanks for the ride, Nate" I thanked as I got out of the car, Nate nodded and Tess waved goodbye to me. I waved back and Nate drove off. I entered the house and collapsed on the couch.**

" **Long day?" Came a voice from the hall and I jumped in surprise.**

" **Give me some damn warning, Raven" I huffed "You scared the living daylights outta me!".**

" **Sorry, Magnus" Raven replied, smiling kindly as she walk over to me "Did you get what you needed?".**

" **Yep" I told her, smiling back at Raven as I sat up "I even meet some quite cool people at the mall".**

" **Really?" Raven asked, sitting next to me "Who'd you meet?".**

" **Two girls, Cat and Tess. Well their names are actually Caterina and Tessa but they prefer Cat and Tess" I replied "We hang out all day and then had Sushi for lunch".**

" **That sounds nice, and I'm glad you meet some more people" Raven smiled "You sound like you're really settling down here".**

" **Yeah, I am" I grinned "I really am".**

 _ **Authors Note:**_

 _ **Sorry about the late update, I was lacking in inspiration. I'll update next when I can. I am however working three days a week now so updates may be a bit slower.**_

 _ **Thanks for all your support :)**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_


	6. Time To Shine

**Chapter Five: Time To Shine**

" **Magnus?" Called a gentle voice, waking me from my sleep.**

" **What?" I mumbled tiredly "I was having an amazing dream there so this better be important".**

" **Oh hush you" Raven replied "I need a favor. One of my waiters quit today and I have no one to replace him with. Woul you mind coming and taking orders? Just for until I find someone else to fill the role? I'll pay you for your time of course".**

" **Alright" I yawned "Just let me get ready".**

" **That's fine" Raven nodded "Thank you so much, Magnus. I really owe you with this one. I have to get back to the Cafe but I'll see you there" With that, she walked out of my room and I heard the front door close. I lay in bed for a few minutes before I got up, dressed, and started heading towards the Cafe. When I go there, the place was packed.**

" **Alright, I'm here" I said, walking up to Raven. She grinned with relief and started showing me how to use the till and the coffee machine.**

" **...And then you just press that button and you're done" Raven told me as she finished giving me my instructions and I nodded "Thanks again for helping me out, Magnus. I have some paper work to do now so I'll let you get on with it" I nodded again and Raven walked into her office. Seeing someone waiting to be served, I walked over to them.**

" **Hi, how may I help you?" I asked and the customer gave me a curious look.**

" **You're new here aren't you?" She asked, flipping her platinum blond curly hair over her shoulder "I haven't seen you before and I come here pretty much everyday".**

" **I'm just filling in until the boss hires another permanent waitor" I explained "I'm actually just the cleaner of the cafe".**

" **Well, if I may say, you look too fabulous to be working here" The blond girl replied, looking me up and down in admiration "You look like someone who knows a lot about make up and fashion".**

" **Eh, I'm lucky to have the job I have" I shrugged "It's the only thing I have going for me right now".**

" **What would you say if I told you, I could possibly get you a job at a clothes shop?" I looked at her curiously.**

" **I'm not sure" I replied hesitantly.**

" **Tell you what, come talk to me when you're on your break okay?" The girl winked and I nodded "In the mean time, I'll have a Carmel latte please" I put in her order and she payed, before walking off to a table. I served a few more customers, and then knocked on Raven's office door.**

" **Come in" She called, look up from her paper work "Everything okay, Magnus?".**

" **Yeah, I just wanted to talk to you about something" I told her "A customer that I served told me that she may be able to get me a job working at a clothing store but I'm not sure if I should take it or not".**

" **Are you kidding me?" Raven exclaimed, grin on her face "That's amazing, you should totally go for it!".**

" **But then what about the cafe?" I asked "After all, you were kind enough to give me this job. I don't want to leave you short on staff".**

" **Magnus, this job was only meant to be temporary" Raven smiled "I offered you this job as a stepping stone to get yourself back onto your feet. I always keep in mind that you have so much potential for so much more than this. If you want to take the clothing store job, than I'm more then happy for you too. In fact, I encourage you to take the job".**

" **Really?" I asked, a grin forming on my face and Raven nodded, still smiling.**

" **You have so much talent, Magnus" Raven said sincerely "And that talent is wasted here. People like you need your time to shine, and now's your chance".**

" **Thank you, Raven" I replied, a small tear sliding down my face "No one has ever said that to me before, or even believed in me like that".**

" **Well they were just blind" Raven smiled "Now go get that job, Magnus. You deserve it" I wiped the tear from my check and gave Raven a hug. Raven stayed still for a second in surprise, but then she hugged me back. I grinned at her a second more, before leaving the office to go talk to the customer.**

" **So about this job?" I asked smiling as I sat down in the seat opposite the customer.**

" **Interested are we?" the customer smiled and I nodded, matching her smile "Fabulous" She replied "My boss has been looking for the perfect person to hire, and I knew I'd found the right person as soon as I saw you. Now the job would be helping customers, putting clothes out, and all that type of stuff. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in?".**

" **Hell yeah!" I exclaimed "That sounds awesome".**

" **Sweet!" She grinned "Come to 'Hottest Trends' tomorrow at maybe one o'clock, does that time work you you?" I nodded "My boss, Woolsey Scott will be there then. And when you ask to see him, tell him that I sent you" I nodded again "My name is Camille by the way, Camille Belcourt".**

" **Pleasure to meet you, Camille" I replied "My name's Magnus Bane".**

" **A fabulous name, to go with a fabulous person" The customer, Camille, winked before smirking.**

" **Why thank you" I laughed "And thank you for helping me with this, I've dreamt of working in a clothes shop nearly all my life!".**

" **No need to thank me" Camille grinned "I know talent when I see it. I'll let you get back to work but it was nice meeting you, I have the feeling we're going to become very good friends" With that, she took one last sip of her drink and walked out the door, leaving me grinning behind her.**


End file.
